Un mal recuerdo
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Un amigo regresa a Berk, un encuentro que hubieran preferido diferente, una lección aprendida ¿Fué un mal recuerdo y un recuerdo mal recordado?  lo malo es el summary n-nU


**Un mal recuerdo**

_Horus Reborn: ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están mis bienamados y queridos lectorcitos del alma? Yo estoy aquí trayendo la versión en español de mi fic "A BAD MEMORY" (de rodillas frente a la multitud) ¡Ya sé que no tengo perdón por haber subido solo una versión! Es que… no pensé que me fuera a tardar tanto traduciéndolo T0T, es que… me ha dado un poco de flojera la traducción y… ¡Bueno! Mejor dejo de quitarles el tiempo ¡A lo que venimos! Solo les aviso que estoy usando el nombre en Inglés de Hipo (Hiccup) ¡Ahora, corre fic!_

_P.D.: Los personajes de (la película y la serie de libros) "How To Train Your Dragon" ("Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón") no son ni serán pertenecientes a ésta mi persona ni en mis sueños más salvajes de auctora-loca-desquiciada-psicópata-demente, son propiedad de los Masters de DreamWorks y la sublime autora inglesa Cressida Crowell (¡Mis respetos a su persona!)_

**Un mal recuerdo**

— ¿Acaso sabes cómo es estar completamente solo? ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente? — Gritó alguien con completa furia.

— Si, alguna vez supe cómo se sentía—contestó el otro— Pero era solo pro que en aquel entonces, muchos corazones estaban ciegos… incluyendo el mío— dijo sonriente—Ahora mi respuesta es no. Nunca he estado completamente solo, solo he estado… muy callado.

— Y volverás a estar así— Interrumpió el otro—Esta vez estarás callado como una tumba. _¡Muere!_ — El otro cerró los ojos, esperando por su vieja amiga: la muerte, esa que había estado esperándolo desde hace algunos años y que, nuevamente, había decidido no aparecer después de todo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su oponente, el otro había detenido su ataque antes de llegar a su objetivo. . Hiccup suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Aún quieres matarme? — Preguntó a su atacante, el otro se dejó caer de rodillas, Hiccup avanzó unos pasos y se arrodilló frente a él.

— Hiccup… ¿Cómo llegamos a ésto? — Preguntó el otro, ahogado en lágrimas— ¿Cuándo fue que comenzamos a odiarnos? ¿Cuándo… cuándo…?— Prosiguió con la voz quebrada. — ¿Cuándo me convertí en esto? — Exclamó mostrando su rostro, que ahora era iluminado por los rayos que caían en el exterior, acompañando a la tormenta que se había desatado.

Su rostro parecía ser el mismo que cuando eran unos pequeños niños. El mismo cabello rubio (un poco largo) ahora atado a la altura de la nuca, el mismo flequillo cayendo al frente de su cara y los mismos ojos azules, sin embargo… había algo… diferente. Aquellos ojo azules, que alguna vez conoció llenos de inteligencia y alegría, ahora se veían cubiertos de pena y resentimiento. Aún tenía la cicatriz en la frente de su primera expedición de cacería solos (atribuida a cuando cayeron pro una escarpada colina rocosa), pero también podía apreciar muchas otras que había obtenido durante su vida errante.

No es fácil volverse un exiliado a los siete años, tampoco ser tratado como un extraño en tu propia villa ni ser llamado "una mala influencia para el hijo del jefe", así como tampoco es fácil abandonar el único hogar que conoces y que al único amigo que has tenido, y tal vez nunca vuelvas a ver, decirle adiós, para siempre. Algunos hubiesen preferido quitarse la vida a vivir en una forma tan terrible; otros simplemente se hubieran ido lejos, dejándolo todo atrás, encontrado un nuevo hogar y comenzar de nuevo. Pero otros, se marchan llevando consigo una cosa de su prohibido hogar: esperanza, la esperanza que un vagabundo lleva de volver a su hogar como siempre solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, esa esperanza que le mantiene vivo, aún en las situaciones más desesperadas y peligrosas, es muy frágil y se corrompe con facilidad. Y cuando es corrompida, puede convertir el recuerdo de una pelea infantil en un pensamiento maligno, a una buena y nostálgica persona en un asesino; la largamente esperada reunión con alguien, en una batalla y al amigo más añorado en un enemigo; así como el amor por su pueblo natal, en odio.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel momento? Todo había sido provocado por las insensatas acciones de adultos egoístas, _ellos_ habían sido víctimas de las circunstancias: un niño de siete años muy hablador que era el amigo más cercano del heredero del jefe de la tribu, de siete años, que criticaba las viejas leyes y tradiciones vikingas… No había nada que Hiccup hubiera podido hacer para cambiar el destino que le deparaba a su, entonces, mejor amigo. Pero en algún punto de su vida en el exilio, el recuerdo de aquél momento convirtió el corazón de ese amigo en piedra. Usualmente, el orgullo y necedad de lso hombres trae finales pintados de rojo sangre a estas historias, pero este no era el caso.

Solían ser amigos, tan cercanos como hermanos, casi desde el momento en que pudieron gatear, crecieron juntos, diciendo lo que pensaban, pero _él_ era especial. Cuando Hiccup estaba asustado de decir lo que pensaba, era _él_ quien gritaba lo que no podía expresar por sí mismo (quizá era algo normal para un huérfano en busca del reconocimiento de aquellos que le rodeaban… para sentirse parte de algo) Cuando los otros niños le dejaron ("Hiccup el inútil")_ él_ se había quedado a su lado. Hasta el día en que _ésos_ adultos les separaron.

Hiccup aún podía recordar el día en que se lo llevaron para ponerlo en alta mar para nunca volver. Hiccup trató de detenerlos, pero era demasiado pequeño como para hacer algo, cayó al suelo tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, de no llorar, mientras que _él_ era llevado lejos… Desde entonces, Hiccup prefirió permanecer en silencio, así nadie más sufriría igual por _su _ culpa. La pérdida de su único amigo le habían enseñado al pequeño que lo mejor para él hubiese sido ser mudo desde su nacimiento, inclusive cuando su silencio era solo una forma de ocultar lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo. Su silencio le ponía triste, y su tristeza le volvió solitario.

Ahora, helo aquí, en un nuevo encuentro. Ese no era el mismo Berk que había dejado un día, pero ése que tenía enfrente era el que solía llamar "amigo", y esa tormentosa tarde y el interior de aquella cueva eran los testigos del cumplimiento de su acuerdo. Esa mañana, luego de su llegada, halló a Hiccup saliendo del Gran Salón y lo retó a una pelea con espadas, en el mismo lugar donde comenzó su amistad. Ahora, en estos momentos, amos estaban de rodillas en el suelo, uno con la espada puesta en su respectiva vaina y el otro, con la espada en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado caer.

Cuando _los hombres_ se enfrentan unos contra otros, la muerte ésta presente. Cuando _los adultos_ pelean contra otros, la misericordia y el perdón se pierden. Cuando la _gente_ pelea contra otros, las virtudes, se olvidan y la violencia les guía. Cuando los_ niños_ pelean unos contra otros, no importa nada, solo divertirse, porque los problemas entre niños un día se convierten en recuerdos olvidados que un anciano recordará para reírse, porque los niños siempre perdonan.

Ellos ya no eran los niños que alguna vez fueron, pero tampoco eran hombres ni adultos. Y su amistad (como Hiccup había pensado desde siempre) nunca había acabado, ni por un segundo.

— ¿Estas consciente de que no puedes volver a la aldea después de esto, verdad? — Preguntó Hipo, ahora que la tormenta se había calmado y un hermoso atardecer se pintaba en el horizonte.

— Lo estoy— Respondió el potro con un suspiro— ¡Pero mira el lado amable! Cuando seamos un par de viejos, esta será una buena historia para contarles a nuestros nietos— Rió junto con Hiccup.

— ¿Y Qué harás ahora? — Preguntó Hiccup a su receptor.

— Dejar la isla… otra vez, pero solo hasta que seas el jefe— Respondió mirando a la distancia— Mientras tanto, sería bueno ver qué es lo que hay más allá del archipiélago Vikingo. Visitar la Galia, Roma… tal vez, hasta Grecia; he oído que allá adoran a los que hablan mucho, según sé, les dicen "oradores" — Luego fijó su mirada en Hiccup nuevamente— Quizá cuando vuelva podrías enseñarme cómo entrenar un dragón.

— Lo haré— Le contestó el de cabello castaño con una leve sonrisa. Entoncces el otro vikingo tomó la espada que había dejado caer al suelo y comenzó su marcha hacia el exterior.

— Por cierto…— Comenzó a decir y miró a Hiccup nuevamente—Oí que tú y Astrid están juntos ahora…

— Sí, ¿Por qué? — .Preguntó el castaño con extrañeza.

— Por nada, solo… — El otro vikingo le miró con suma seriedad—cuida bien a mi malvada hermanastra o la próxima vez que te vea, definitivamente voy a matarte, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III— Hiccup se rió entre dientes con esta última amenaza (una obvia broma) y comentó…

— Definitivamente son hermanos

— Hiccup… acuérdate de mí, por favor, pero no como en este momento. Éste es un… mal recuerdo, un… muy mal recuerdo. La verdad es que yo ya quiero olvidarlo— Afirmó con algo de tristeza el otro chico.

— Mejor no lo hagas o seguramente seguirás con ganas de matarme— Ambos se rieron con esto.

— Entonces… recuerda este día, como el día en que Barker Loudword, tu mejor amigo de la infancia, el huérfano adoptado por la familia Hofferson, el bocón de la tribu y, por supuesto, tu futuro cuñado, regresó a la aldea, solo porque escuchó un rumor, algo acerca de que su mejor amigo en el mundo entero se volvió un entrenador de dragones. —

— Para abreviarlo: éste es el día en que mi perdido amigo Barker vino a visitarnos después de un largo viaje—Barker rió por lo bajo antes de continuar su andar.

— Sip… ese es un mejor recuerdo…

**FIN**

_Horus Reborn: ¡Aloha otra vez! Como les decía… quedó un poquito angst (n-nU) Pero bueno, espero que les guste, y como siempre… recuerden que ¡__Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review!__ (Los últimos dos deberán estar correctamente escritos, sin faltas ortográficas, fallas de sintaxis ni errores gramaticales y se prohíben las palabras altisonantes, así pues deberá estar perfectamente redactado.) _

_¡Matta Ne!_

_Nota: Si se preguntan qué quiere decir el nombre de mi OC Barker Loudword, la interpretación correcta sería Ladrador Ggitón. _


End file.
